


Nada como trabajar en grupo

by Narya



Category: Glee
Genre: Alcohol, Anal Sex, Drugs, M/M, Multi, Oral Sex, Orgy, Party, Porn Without Plot, Sexual Content
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-12
Updated: 2011-08-12
Packaged: 2017-10-22 13:13:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/238399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Narya/pseuds/Narya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A los 3 días de ensayar con los Warblers Kurt es invitado a una fiesta privada con ellos. Blaine es al único que realmente conoce, pero se encargará de hacerle sentir seguro en su primera vez.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nada como trabajar en grupo

**Author's Note:**

> Este fic responde a un promp dado en la comunidad de Lj Glee_esp:
> 
> "Cigarros, cerveza, drogas. Lo tenían todo. Los niños ricos están locos"

Fue después del tercer ensayo con los Warblers que Kurt fue invitado a una de sus fiestas. Extrañamente, para él, no había sido Blaine quien le invitara sino Wes; y no es que Wes le cayera mal ni nada, sino que esperaba que si alguien le fuera a invitar a una fiesta del grupo fuera su amigo y no alguien a quien no conocía más allá de un par de ensayos.

Le habían dicho que no se preocupara mucho de su apariencia, que no era algo más bien informal, pero que tuviera cuidado de no contarle a nadie fuera de los Warblers sobre el asunto. Le pareció extraño en un momento, pero realmente, ¿qué más se podía esperar de una escuela privada? Cuando había llegado a ella había asumido que habría cosas diferentes a McKinley y bueno, en todos lados se formaban grupos.

Lo que realmente le sorprendió fue la cara de horror que puso Blaine cuando le comentó que iba a ir a la fiesta, era como si el chico no quisiera que estuviera ahí. No veía qué era lo malo de su presencia, así que se molestó con el moreno. Era como si intentara ocultarle algo de lo que tenía total derecho a participar, aunque fuera nuevo.

El día de la fiesta encontró a Kurt saliendo de su habitación, arreglado pero no tanto, sólo un poco de perfume y los rituales de humectación acostumbrados. Kurt le tomó del brazo cuando el chico de ojos pardos le extendió la invitación y caminaron en silencio hasta la sala de ensayos, donde Wes le había dicho que se iba a realizar la “reunión”.

–No me malentiendas, no es que no quisiera que vinieras, es sólo que no esperaba que te interesaran estas cosas–comentó el moreno, antes de entrar.

–Vamos, Blaine, soy un chico de ideas sofisticadas. Todo tipo de evento social es un evento en el que debo participar–respondió  Kurt con una sonrisa antes de abrir la puerta.

Y cuando la abrió notó que, de no ser por lo poco refinado que sería, se habría caído de espalda al ver lo que sucedía allá adentro.

Las luces estaban apagadas, pero podía notar al contraluz de la luna, una maraña de extremidades desnudas y ondulantes, que se movían como si estuvieran en un baile perpetuo.

Wes, quien había sido el que le había invitado y por lo mismo su anfitrión, salió a recibirlo. No hubo palabras, sólo un ligero empujón que le obligó a entrar a la habitación, antes de cerrar la puerta tras de él.

Kurt podía notar una nube de humo en el techo de la habitación y la lumbre de las brasas en los cigarrillos que algunos fumaban, antes de que las bocas tomaran un último respiro de nicotina y entregaran el humo a la boca de otro.

Por primera vez, desde que tenía consciencia de su cuerpo, Kurt se encontró sintiendo un ligero cosquilleo en la parte baja de su abdomen.

La mano de Blaine sobre su hombro le distrajo de la sensación.

–Ya estamos aquí, y la única razón por la que vine fue para que pudieras estar más cómodo. Al menos así sabes que hay alguien como tú aquí y que puedes confiar en mí– dijo antes de tomar las solapas de su chaqueta y quitársela lentamente.

Kurt no tenía palabras que explicaran lo extraña que se le hacía la situación, lo incómoda que le resultaba siendo virgen y todo eso ¡Dios, sólo unas semanas antes le habían robado su primer beso!, así sin saber qué hacer, se dejó llevar.

Wes volvió a su lado, con una elegante copa en que la que podía ver un alcohol de color rosado y una pastilla que se deshacía en su interior. Puso una en su mano y una en la de su único amigo gay.

–Nadie te hará daño aquí si estoy contigo– dijo Blaine, tras él, a su oído.

El moreno seguramente no tenía idea de lo importantes que eran esas palabras para él en esos momentos, pero Kurt sonrió con timidez y bebió de la copa mientras observaba con sus ojos a los presentes en la habitación. Estaban casi todos los Warblers ahí, muchos de ellos aún enfrascados en sus propios rituales, en sus bebidas y en sus humos; los demás tenían la vista fija en él, aún mientras se acariciaban entre ellos, como si desearan estarle acariciando a él.

Rogaba, de todas las maneras posibles, que la oscuridad de la noche escondiera lo sonrojada que debía estar su cara.

–Nadie te obligará a hacer nada que no quieras hacer, y puedes estar seguro que nada de lo que suceda en esta habitación saldrá de aquí–dijo Wes, tomándole por debajo de la barbilla y sonriéndole antes de acercarse donde David le esperaba acariciándose los muslos por sobre el pantalón.

No se necesitaron más palabras que esas para que Kurt terminara de comprender lo que iba a pasar esa noche. En ese fiesta iba a perder cualquier tipo de inocencia que le quedaba si es que les dejaba, y la verdad es que no estaba seguro de querer que su primera vez fuese así, con tantos ojos viéndole. Por otro lado, no podía negar que toda esa atención le hacía sentir como si realmente les importara, como si su placer pudiera llegar a ser también el de ellos… y esa sensación hacía que las mariposas en su estómago se volvieran locas.

De pronto sintió una pequeña presión en su cuello. Labios. Se giró ligeramente para encontrarse con los ojos de Blaine, que le miraban inseguros desde el punto donde su boca había encontrado su cuello y su clavícula. Intentó mandarle una mirada amenazante, pero estaba seguro que el efecto del alcohol y lo que sea que hubiera habido en esa pastilla, habían matado cualquier tipo de emoción de ese tipo que pudiera llegara sentir. Además que era imposible mirarle así cuando sus manos recorrían su cuerpo como si se tratara de una guitarra, un arpa, que quisiera hacer sonar con los movimientos más sutiles

Incapaz de negarse optó por lo único que parecía lógico e inclinó su cabeza hacia un lado para darle mejor acceso.

Blaine le quitaba, poco a poco, la camina Dior que había escogido para la velada y, botón a botón, hacia aparecer a su pecho níveo a la luz de la luna.

Aún se encontraban frente a la puerta, y Kurt sólo podía distinguir las siluetas de sus compañeros contra las ventanas; las pequeñas hogueras en la punta de cada cigarro de tabaco y marihuana se presentaban ante él como los ojos de voraces depredadores que esperaban el momento justo para atacar.

Los movimientos ondulantes de brazos, piernas y cuerpos sólo servían para acentuar los movimientos que su mente decía que debería estar haciendo en esos momentos; arqueando su pecho y torso contra la mano curiosa de Blaine que se metía en los pliegues de su ropa, ondear su cadera contra la cadera que podía sentir claramente tras él, llevar sus manos al cabello del moreno aunque fuera para tener algo que hacer con ellas mientras dejaba que su cuerpo se perdiera en las sensaciones.

–¿Es así como imaginaste tu primera vez?–preguntó la voz de Blaine contra su oído, en un susurro que era más respiración que sonido. Estaba seguro que era el único que lo había escuchado. Kurt negó con su cabeza–. ¿Es esto lo que quieres? ¿Perder tu virginidad en las manos de cada uno de los chicos aquí presentes?–Kurt volvió a negar. No podía negar que le atraía la idea de estar con cada uno de ellos, pero no era la manera indicada. Su primera vez tenía que ser con alguien que le fuera especial y a muchos de los Warblers ni siquiera los conocía–.  ¿Quieres irte?–susurró nuevamente Blaine, mientras trazaba el borde de su oreja con su lengua. Kurt tembló en los brazos del moreno y volvió a negar–. ¿Prefieres que sea yo quien te quite la virginidad antes de entregarte a esta camada de lobos hambrientos?

Kurt asintió.

Fue lo único que Blaine pareció necesitar para terminar de abrir su camisa y pasear sus manos por su torso desnudo. Las llevó desde su abdomen a su pecho, jugando con abdominales, pectorales y pezones. Tocando e insinuando con sus manos la manera en que quería agarrarle mientras hacía otras cosas en las que Kurt no quería pensar todavía. La verdad es que no quería pensar nada de momento, porque estaba seguro que no podría hilar pensamiento alguno bajo las manos del chico.

Habían pasado siglos entre aquel beso en el cuello y el momento en que finalmente le quitó la camisa, lentamente, como si cada centímetro que la tela se deslizara tuviese que ser recorrido inmediatamente por su lengua y manos.

Kurt cerró los ojos y se mordió los labios para evitar gemir, pues aún no le habían hecho nada realmente y su corazón no paraba de latir como si hubiese corrido una maratón. Cuando volvió a abrir los ojos se encontró con el pecho desnudo y una película de sudor recorriéndolo, brillando a la luz de la luna.

Miró frente a él y vio que los espectadores habían perdido lo que les quedaba de ropa y se encontraban, en su mayoría, desnudos mirando cómo Blaine le quitaba, prenda por prenda, su ingenuidad.

Las manos habían desaparecido entre los cabellos y los vellos.

Podía identificar, con fascinación, cómo Wes y David se besaban contra el alfeizar de una ventana, sin despegar los ojos de él mientras se tocaban lentamente, como Blaine había con él en esos momentos.

Nick era, al parecer, el único que no le estaba mirando, y es que tenía los ojos cerrados mientras la mano de Jeff le masturbaba con languidez y la boca de Logan se prendía de uno de sus pezones como si estuvieran cubiertos de chocolate.

Los besos de Blaine en su espalda le devolvieron la atención a su cuerpo y le obligaron a poner más atención a sus propias sensaciones que a la de los hombres en la habitación. Una gota de licor recorrió, fría, su espalda haciéndole temblar y poner la piel de gallina. La lengua del moreno siguió de inmediato la gota hasta el lugar donde había terminado por arriba de su cinturón. Otras gotas le siguieron, haciendo que en un par de minutos Kurt tuviera la espalda arqueada hacia adelante, apoyándose en un sillón con los brazos, para que Blaine tuviera más expansión por donde lamer, más lugares donde enviar cada gota de vino, o lo que fuera que le estaba poniendo encima. A Kurt no le interesaba, no le importaba; sólo quería más sensaciones, más de esa lengua que poco a poco le estaba volviendo loco.

Blaine le giró repentinamente, manteniéndole apoyando en el respaldo del sofá.

Por primera vez desde que había entrado a la habitación Kurt podía ver a la cara a aquel hombre que sería su verdugo, aquel torturador que le llevaba, con cada movimiento, un poco más cerca del orgasmo. Su rostro era el mismo que se había acostumbrado a ver como el de un amigo, pero había algo en sus ojos que le decía que nada sería lo mismo después de esto, que quizás podrían olvidar la participación de los demás en este suceso, pero que las cosas entre ellos estaban condenadas a tener como una cuerda colgando sobre sus cabezas lo que estaban a punto de hacer.

Y a Kurt no le importaba.

Sintiendo un control sobre su cuerpo, que no recordaba haber tenido desde antes del incidente con Karofsky, Kurt tomó la iniciativa.

Usó una de sus manos para tomar la copa del licor en la mano del moreno y bebió un buen sorbo. Luego, como por instinto, volvió a llenar su boca del ardor del alcohol, pero esta vez lo mantuvo en su boca mientras dejaba la copa vacía en el suelo. Cuando se puso de pie tomó a Blaine por detrás de su nuca y atrajo su cabeza hasta que pudo besarle con suavidad. Suavidad que se perdió en cuanto el chico abrió un poco la boca, pues fue ese el momento en que Kurt metió su lengua y el alcohol dentro de la boca del chico más bajo, quien gimió en el beso como si le hubiera mordido los labios o la lengua, que fue exactamente lo que hizo después.

Era el primer beso que daba por iniciativa propia, así que iba a hacer de él el más especial de su vida.

Blaine le acarició la cara mientras se besaban, le tocó el cabello como si fuera a tirar de él de un momento a otro, le acarició la espalda acercándole cada vez más a su propio cuerpo, acarició sus brazos y sus manos hasta que las pudo desprender de su cabeza y llevarlas a propia ropa, con la clara sugerencia de que hiciera algo al respecto.

Kurt no perdió tiempo y empezó inmediatamente a lidiar con los botones, con una agilidad y gracia que le sorprendían. No pensó nunca que podría haber estado suficientemente tranquilo como para hacer eso sin que sus manos temblaran, pero que s que estaba tan maravillado con lo que descubría cada vez que sacaba un botón de su ojal que no tenía cabeza como para preocuparse de esas cosas.

A sus manos las siguieron sus labios, poniendo besos en cada pedazo de piel que aparecía a su vista. Algunos simples besos, sin más intención que la de marcar piel que no conocía, otros besos que involucraban marcar al chico como suyo, besos posesivos que demorarían días en desaparecer de su piel.

Sus manos deslizaron la camisa de los hombros del moreno, dejándole un poco sorprendido de lo masculino que era el hombre que tenía al frente. En comparación con él su cuerpo no era más que el de un niño jugando a ser grande; Blaine, en cambio, tenía el cuerpo desarrollado que se podía esperar de alguien tan atractivo como él.

No pudo evitar que sus manos intentaran abarcar cada extensión de piel, incluso aquellos vellos que le llevaban a pensar inmediatamente en lo que podría haber bajo esos pantalones a la cadera que el chico llevaba.

Pero no tuvo tiempo de nada pensar nada más que eso, pues en cuanto se puso de pie sintió las manos de alguien más. Detrás de él habían aparecido los brazos oscuros de David, quien le besaba el cuello y la espalda, sin dejarle la posibilidad de rechazar las caricias, pues ¿quién podría rechazar algo que se sentía tan bien?

Las manos del chico de color se deslizaron por su abdomen lampiño hasta llegar a su cinturón, el cual sacaron con una experiencia fascinante. En pocos segundos los pantalones del chico corrían el serio riesgo de ser abiertos y Kurt no pudo más que sentirse ligeramente asustado.

–David sólo está ayudando–dijo Blaine contra sus labios, antes de besarle–. El privilegio de estar contigo primero es sólo mío–añadió luego, mirándole como si fuera uno más de los lobos presentes en la habitación.

Y Kurt olvidó todo cuando vio que Blaine besaba su cuello, su pecho, su abdomen y bajaba cada vez más a medida que David se encargaba de abrirle los pantalones hasta que sólo se mantuvieron en su lugar debido a su cadera. El moreno frente a él pasó su lengua por dentro del elástico de sus boxers, mientras ocupaba sus manos para sacar ambas prendas delicadamente. David, mientras, seguía besando su espalda al tiempo que jugaba con sus pezones. Kurt simplemente no creyó resistir más y dejó que su cuerpo desnudo se apoyara en el torso igualmente desnudo de David.

Necesitaba más contacto como quien necesitaba aire para respirar.

–Blaine, por favor– gimió, hablando por primera vez desde que entraba en la habitación.

–¿Por favor qué?–preguntó el moreno, con sus manos masajeando los muslos blancos frente a él.

–No puedo más… por favor–rogó Kurt, quien sentía el latir de su corazón en los oídos, en su cuerpo entero, como si cada palpitar hiciera crecer la excitación que sentía.

Miró hacia abajo, esperando encontrarse con los ojos de su amigo, pero no vio más que su cara de embobamiento mientras miraba la erección de Kurt que tenía enfrente. Su miembro se encontraba duro, firme como nunca antes, y caliente como si tuviera fiebre. Comparado a la piel del chico a sus pies era ligeramente más blanco, más rosado, pero no menos atento.

La lengua de Blaine tocó sólo la punta para tomar algo del líquido acumulado ahí. Eso fue suficiente como para que Kurt apoyara su cabeza sobre el hombro de David y dejaba que su cuerpo perdiera un poco el equilibrio. El chico en su espalda se encargó de mantenerle en pie hasta que pudieron cargarle al sofá, donde le acomodó entre sus piernas, consciente de que ahora sentiría la erección del chico de color en su espalda. Pero a Kurt no parecía importarle en nada, al contrario, sólo hacía que la sensación se hiciera cien veces más intensa.

Blaine volvió a sus rodillas frente a él, jugando con su lengua y su glande, como si no quisiera hacer caso a los ruegos de Kurt quien ya no era capaz de articular palabra. Eso, sin embargo, no decía que fuese incapaz de notar la mirada que el moreno le había dirigido al chico a su espalda justo momentos antes de que, entre los dos, le giraran hasta que estuvo de rodillas en el piso, con su rostro frente a la erección de David y su espalda siendo abrazada por Blaine.

No pudo evitar alargar su lengua hasta tocar lo que se le ofrecía, obteniendo un gemido como recompensa por parte del chico sentado en el sofá. Semejante ofrenda sólo podía ser recompensada con más y mejor de lo mismo, así que sin dudarlo más puso sus manos sobre la base de su miembro y lamió su extensión de forma prolija antes de meterlo en su boca.

El moreno a su espalda, sin embargo, no quería perder protagonismo y había iniciado un peregrinaje desde su nuca hasta su trasero, lamiendo su espina dorsal y besándola, mordiendo músculos y acariciando sus nalgas con las manos.

Kurt gimió con la erección de David en su boca cuando se dio cuenta de a dónde estaba yendo la lengua de Blaine, e incluso antes de que llegara, la imagen mental era suficiente como para hacerle perder el ritmo que llevaba.

Se sentía húmedo por dentro ahora, con una presión a la vez incómoda como grandiosa. Y no sabía si entregarse a las sensaciones que Blaine le producía o seguir con su tarea auto impuesta. La decisión le fue quitada de las manos, sin embargo, cuando Blaine le tomó en brazos como si no pesara, y le puso de pie, con una extremidad a cada lado de las caderas de David y su erección rozando peligrosamente la mejilla del chico. La fuerza y la masculinidad que Blaine estaba mostrando esa noche lo estaban volviendo loco.

De pronto, la sensación húmeda volvió a aparecer, acompañada por una nueva intrusión que hizo que el mundo se volviera aún más intenso y más borroso. Blaine había insertado, aparte de su lengua, un dedo por el apretado anillo de músculo. Acariciaba su cadera, instándole a relajarse, pero no fue eso lo que le hizo realmente distraerse sino la manera en que el chico a sus pies acariciaba su erección con sus mejillas rasposas mientras se masturbaba bajo él con una mano, el aliento del chico en su miembro no ayudaba nada a mantener el control.

Se giró un poco cuando sintió pasos, sólo para ver que Wes se les había unido, esta vez no con Kurt como centro sino por Blaine, desnudándole completamente mientras dejaba que su mano jugara con su entrepierna, con su erección, como si la estuviera preparando para él.

Kurt respiró profundo, agotado, mientras Blaine seguía introduciendo sus dedos. Eso hasta que tocó aquel punto del que el chico tanto había oído pero que había sido incapaz de buscar por sí mismo sin que el pudor le ganara. Y ahora que lo habían encontrado por él, estaba seguro que no dejaría de hacer uso de su presencia. Era como si le hubieran dado la más deliciosa de las descargas eléctricas, como si hubieran agarrado todas sus zonas erógenas y hubieran decidido estimularlas al mismo tiempo. Una vez más creyó que sus piernas no soportarían y se vio levantado en el lugar un brazo de Blaine manteniéndole en pie hasta que pudo estar de rodillas sobre el asiento.

El descubrimiento de su próstata sólo llevó a una continua ronda de placer, pues el moreno parecía empeñado en lograr que se viniera frente a David sin siquiera tocar su erección. Kurt estaba seguro que podría pasar si seguían así.

–Blaine, por favor– rogó de nuevo, mientras pasaba una mano por su abdomen –. Te necesito adentro, no aguantaré mucho más…

Eso había parecido acaparar inmediatamente la atención del chico quien, en un par de movimientos, le tenía posicionado exactamente frente a él de forma que la erección de Blaine tocaba el trasero de Kurt, tanteando, jugando, paseándose frente a su entrada como esperando que rogara por algo más.

Kurt ya no tenía vergüenza ninguna en hacerlo.

–Blaine, métemelo, por favor. Te quiero adentro mío–gimió, sobre todo cuando sintió la mano de David en la base de su erección, haciendo presión con fuerza para evitar que llegara al orgasmo antes de que nada hubiese ocurrido–. Te necesito adentro mío, por favor, Blaine.

Y Blaine, al fin, le hizo caso.

Después de que Wes le hubiera puesto un condón y hubiera puesto una buena cantidad de lubricante, masajeando el miembro de Blaine con fuerza, el chico al fin tocó el anillo de músculos con su erección y presionó poco a poco, dejando que Kurt se acostumbrara a la extraña sensación.

Y es que la sensación era muy extraña, no era totalmente mal si bien ardía un poco, pero no era totalmente incómoda como para que le pareciera absurda. Al contrario. Era como si de un momento a otro le fueran a partir en dos de la mejor de las maneras. Además, la lentitud con la que Blaine había empezado todo sólo le hacía pensar en cómo quería que las cosas se apresuraran, que le empalara hasta el fondo y que lo hiciera pronto, que se moviera dentro de él de una vez por todas, no podía soportar más todo ese movimiento cadencioso, todo ese cuidado.

Así que fue Kurt el que se movió.

Movió sus caderas con fuerza hasta que chocaron con las de Blaine, ahogando un pequeño chillido al sentir, al fin, toda la extensión de Blaine dentro de él.

Era asombroso.

Nunca se había sentido tan completo como en esos momentos, como en esos segundos en que Blaine respiraba sobre su espalda como si él también se fuera a correr en un par de segundos, en como en esos momentos en que David bajo él le aprisionaba con fuerza, como en esos minutos en que Wes decidió que como buen anfitrión no podía sino besar a su invitado  con delicadeza y seguridad.

Nunca antes se había sentido tan completo, tan alerta.

Blaine tardó un par de segundos en volver a moverse y cuando lo hizo fue como si todo el mundo se hubiera acelerado. De pronto ya nada era cadencioso, ya no había movimientos lánguidos ni besos suaves. Todo era gemidos y mordiscos y jalones de pelo y caderas que se golpeaban las unas con las otras, sin que Kurt supiera si eran las de Blaine que chocaban con las suyas o las suyas que eran incapaces de mantenerse en un solo lugar.

Debajo de él David le miraba con lujuria mientras su mano caía una y otra vez desde su glande a su base, como si no tuviera control de la velocidad con la que lo hacía. La otra mano aún firme y segura evitando su orgasmo.

Wes, mientras, había tomado la decisión de mapear cada contorno de su boca y de su cuello, arrojando su cabeza hacia atrás y manteniéndola ahí con la ayuda de una mano en su cabello que impedía cualquier tipo de movimiento.

Blaine, por su parte, seguía empeñado en demostrar que podía llegar cada vez más adentro, más profundo, más rápido.

–No te vendrás hasta que yo te deje, Kurt–susurró Blaine contra su oído, con la voz entrecortada–. Tendrás que rogar por ello.

Kurt sólo gimió como respuesta.

Su próstata era como un tiro al blanco, y Blaine siempre daba en el blanco.

Ya no podía aguantar más, sus piernas desfallecían y sólo se mantenía en equilibrio pues sus brazos habían buscado apoyo en los hombros de David, quien se las había arreglado para posicionar su boca directamente frente a su erección. La posibilidad de que hiciera lo que parecía que tenía pensado hacer era suficiente como para nublarle la vista.

–Blaine, no puedo más– gimió Kurt, recibiendo una mordida fuerte en el cuello por parte de Wes.

Kurt vio el movimiento, la orden silenciosa que el moreno le había dado a sus acompañantes. En el mismo instante Wes empezó a succionar con fuerza un punto en la base de su cuello, obligándole a levantar el rostro para darle mejor acceso; David decidió que era el momento de hacer lo que tanto había deseado y dejó caer su boca sobre la erección de Kurt, envolviéndola en el mejor de los calores, cálido y húmedo y succionando con fuerza hasta que el chico parecía que iba a ponerse a llorar ahí mismo de tanto placer, incapaz de mantener el control. Blaine, por su parte, decidió que era el momento de atacar con más fuerza que nunca la próstata del chico en sus brazos, al tiempo que giraba su rostro para encontrarle en un beso apasionado, todo desorden, dientes y lenguas que se acariciaban y succionaban con fuerza.

Kurt gimió con tal potencia en el momento que David le soltó que sintió las lágrimas correr por sus mejillas por la fuerza del orgasmo que había acumulado en él durante horas.

Ligeramente era consciente de que Wes le había mordido el hombro al mismo tiempo que le habían soltado, mientras se masturbaba frente a él; que David había tragado cada gota de su semen y que el resto había caído por su mentón antes de que Wes decidiera que también quería probar a Kurt en su boca; que Blaine había durado un par de segundos más moviendo sus caderas contra las suyas hasta que la presión de la estrecha entrada de Kurt fue demasiado y le volcó al placer con la misma intensidad que parecía haber tenido en él.

Ambos cayeron sobre el sillón, de rodillas, hasta que se acomodaron contra un brazo y el respaldo. Blaine le abrazaba por la espalda, aún dentro de él aunque suavizándose. Había hecho el ademán de salirse, pero Kurt lo había impedido. Se sentía tan seguro en sus brazos, tan completo con Blaine adentro suyo, que no iba a permitir que se moviera de ahí hasta que fuera absolutamente necesario. El moreno sólo besó su hombro y sonrió mientras acariciaba su cabello y acomodaba su mejilla contra su espalda.

Kurt estaba seguro que después de una pequeña siesta se podría recuperar lo suficiente como para demostrar todo lo que había aprendido y para empezar a pagar todos los favores que había recibido, pero por ahora sólo quería descansar un rato en los brazos del hombre que había tomado su primera vez, y con quien estaba seguro que tendría muchas más, en alguna otra de esas fiestas o fuera de ellas.

 


End file.
